


Flame in your Heart

by R0seTyl3r



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Additional Warnings Apply, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Rose Tyler, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forced Prostitution, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Not really sex pollen but kinda, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Episode AU: s02e09 The Satan Pit, Post-Episode: s02e09 The Satan Pit, Protective Doctor (Doctor Who), Sex Pollen, Sex Trafficking, Sex Work, drugged, they really can't communicate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R0seTyl3r/pseuds/R0seTyl3r
Summary: Ten and Rose after the events of The Satan Pit, discovering a new planet while having to deal with their own turmoil over what just happened, how they almost just lost each other and how they feel about each other now. They wander into a market on this new planet, its busy, mid-morning, easy for them to lose each other.Warning: Additional tags will be added as I add chapters, they're all mapped out and mostly written but I'll be updating weekly! This first chapter isn't explicit but the last two will be, that's why it's rated Explicit!
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	1. Axigol 23

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by the song I don't want to set the world on fire because TikTok got it stuck in my head.
> 
> Feedback is very welcome but be gentle pls!!
> 
> P.s. Thanks to my housemate for beta- reading even though she doesn't watch Doctor Who, ily bitch

“What do you mean he fell?” 

“I couldn’t stop him... he said your name..” 

She’d almost lost him, he’d been gone, lost, dead, how was she supposed to just live? How was she supposed to be able to breathe? Then his voice over the rocket system rang threw and she’d let go of the breath she didn’t even know she’d been holding. Because yes, flying into a black hole with two strangers hadn’t been ideal but Rose couldn’t have lived with the fact that she’d never told him, he’d never known how she felt. But back on the Tardis after that bone crushing hug the words got stuck in her throat, how could she tell him now? Wouldn’t it ruin everything? 

“Rose? Rose!” She jerked her head up, bringing herself back to the console and the Doctor in front of her, seemingly exasperated that she hadn’t been paying attention. 

“Were you even listening? Honestly, what’s the point in me being this brilliant if you’re not hearing it?” He grumbled as he flew around the console flicking switches and coming to stop beside her, swirling the Tardis screen to face the both of them. 

“Axigol 23, the most famous market planet this side of the Pliedes system!” He grinned, looking down at her. “Known for its bright orange grass and expertly made pottery, personally I think the best asset is this small cheese they make, shaped like eggs, I think it’s green if I remember, tastes like nothing you’ve ever tried and goes great with toast! Damn, I didn’t bring any toast” 

Rose just listened, she could tell he was overcompensating, tried to fill the heavy silence that had built since they’d left the sanctuary mining base. It’s her fault, she thought guilty, he doesn’t know why I’m upset and he’s desperately trying to make it ok, even if it means wittering on about alien cheese. Plastering on her biggest smile, she just nodded, not trusting her voice to form words and he lead her out of the Tardis and into the bustling streets of the surrounding city. 

It felt like any mid-morning farmers market except everything was completely different. The narrow streets were filled with stalls, low hanging worn cloth draped over them to protect the traders from the heavy heat seemingly radiating from the bright blue sun. It was dusty, the air thick and cloying as the cities inhabitants meandered their way through the dense crowds. They were almost humanoid in appearance but with deep green skin, not slitheen green but emerald, so that when the sun hit they seemed to almost shine and glow beneath the covered streets. Rose had become much more used to alien worlds by now, gone were the days where she gawked at someone being blue. It smelled rich, of grilled meats, perfumes and heavy spices, underneath it was a thick sweet and almost claggy smell that seemed to stick to her skin, like an overly processed room spray that always smelled a bit like funeral homes. She tried not to grimace at it as she followed the Doctor, weaving their way through the crowds, stopping occasionally to glance at stalls. Their hands linked together loosely so she didn’t lose him they wandered through, stopping at a stall with a familiar product. However, distracted by her own thoughts Rose wasn’t really that interested in the exotic cheese the Doctor was eagerly chatting away with the seller about. Instead she was gazing around, absentmindedly letting go of his hand and turning to the side with her back to him, arching up on her tiptoes to see how far back this market truly went. 

That was when she saw him, a small boy crouching in a doorway three stalls over from where they were stood, with his head pressed into the knees he’d brought to his chest to make himself as small as possible. He looked lost. Rose walked towards him, pushing her way through the crowd, only looking back at the Doctor to share a reassuring smile before she pushed on. Normally she would have said something, told him where she was going but now she couldn’t trust herself to form the right words around him, didn’t know how to continue small talk when she’d had to face to idea of losing him. So, she pushed on, reaching the boy and squatting down next to him, laying a comforting hand on him arm. 

“Hello, my name’s Rose, what’s yours? Are you alright?” She inquired, scanning over him to see if he was hurt in anyway. But from what she could see under the loose cotton of his clothes there were no open wounds just old scars and a very thin frame. He looked to be about 9 but she had no way to tell because he was just so small and seemingly malnourished. 

“It’s Ja’lek..” He whimpered, barely moving his head as he looked up at her with big black eyes that were brimming with tears. “Please...help..” 

“Ok, Ja’lek, it’s going to be ok? Is your mother with you? Do you know where she is?” Rose said, lifting her head to scan the crowd around her, expecting to see a frantic mother rushing around but saw nothing. 

“I was just going to look at a stall and I lost her, I just wanted to see the dancing Zygols” He sobbed out, his chest starting to heave with the effort of saying the words. “Please help me find her”. 

“Of course I will! Come on, stand up for me, there’s a good lad, you lead the way” She exclaimed offering him her hand and pulling him up as he wiped his tear stained cheeks with his sleeve. He looked up at her with a grateful smile and lead her further back into the crowd. She turned around briefly, spotting the Doctor still deep in conversation with one of the traders and decided he’d be fine for few minutes, she wouldn’t be gone long. 

Ja’lek guided her further and further into the maze of streets that seemed to get narrower and narrower, reminding her of a Moroccan souk. The air was much thicker back here, the blue sun now high in the sky, beating down through the sandy haze that swirled around their heads. Ja’lek’s hand was urgently grasping hers, pulling her forwards into an almost run. 

“Up there! She just turned round that corner” He cried, letting go of her hand and breaking into a sprint as she followed. She turned the corner at speed, running through a doorway into a large dark room, skidding to a halt as she bent in half, resting her hands on her knees to catch her breath. 

“Well done boy” A dark voice chuckled as the door slammed shut and locked behind her, the world turning black.


	2. Nima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose awakes to unfamiliar surroundings while the Doctor desperately tries to find her and encounters an ally along the way.
> 
> Additional tags have been added, please read them before continuing because I don't want to trigger anyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay, life man, it gets in the way! But hopefully I'll be updating more regularly now.
> 
> Thanks again to my beta readers and their eternal patience with me :')

Rose awoke groggily, her head pounding. Shifting on her side she realised she was curled up on the floor of something very hard, like concrete, cold and smooth. She tried to move her knees up, to sit up and tuck them under herself but something held her back. Looking down she noticed the rope around her ankles, looping them together and shackling her against the wall. It pulled at her skin as she moved around to get a better look, the blue, frayed, plastic rope biting into her legs and leaving marks on her skin. The plastic bands around her wrists looked almost like zip ties but with a kind of lock she’d never seen before and when she flexed against them they only seemed to tighten. She shifted herself more upright, determined to get a better look at her surroundings. It was dark not pitch black so she could she the other forms that seemed to be contained in the rudimentary cage that was barely shuffling around her. The cage around her wasn’t very big, she could stand and reach to the top of the iron bars if she wasn’t tied down but the actual room she was in appeared limitless, she couldn’t see the walls or ceiling but from the echoed whispers around her it had to be some form of warehouse. 

She turned her attention to the other inhabitants of her cage, in the dark she could make out three or four shapes of the race from the market, their emerald skin looking dull while bathed in darkness. They weren’t moving but when she looked closer she could at least see they were breathing. Deciding this was her best bet as to working out where the hell she was, she whispered to them. 

“Hello? Can you hear me? My name’s Rose, where are we?” 

Silence. 

She tried again but before she could the body next to hers slumped over hers, a hand moving to cover her mouth. Her eyes widened in fear as she tried to wriggle away from the hand clasped over her face. 

“Sssh, stop moving. I’m trying to help; you have to be quiet!” A voice from the darkness above her harshly whispered. “Listen we haven’t got long before they come, just be still and don’t fight them when they inject you. Buyers don’t like it when girls are too bruised.” 

Buyers? She had to get out. 

Doctor’s POV 

She’d been just there, she’d smiled at him and he’d turned back, how could he have taken his eyes off her? He’d almost lost her on that rocket and now he couldn’t even keep her safe in a market, she deserved better than this. He frantically ran through the crowd, pushing past locals who looked disgusted at him for his rudeness. Calling her name into the late afternoon air he knew he was losing time, he had to find her. 

Suddenly, he felt a yank on his coat tails dragging him back into a small doorway behind a merchant, small woman crouched there. Ready to whirl around in bewilderment he met her wide eyes and saw she was holding a finger to her lips to silence him. Still skeptical he began to stand, only to be tugged back down by the coat as she frantically whispered to him. 

“If you want you save your friend you need to come with me.” 

Now sitting in what looked like an old workshop, perked on overturned crates while this mysterious women whirled around him shutting blinds and locking the door behind them. 

“I’m going to need some answers, now. Tell me everything you know.” He spoke slowly, trying to keep his voice as level as possible while his head rang alarm bells at the thought of Rose in danger. 

She sighed, leaning back against one of the workbenches, bracing her arms on either side as she looked up at him. 

“His name is Hamil, he runs a trafficking ring from this market, snatching locals to be sold off to individuals. He’s been working the system for years, using children to lure women in and then using his goons to keep them until they can be injected and sold. Me and my team have been working to stop them for about 6 months but they’ve always been one step ahead of us.” She explained. 

“I’m sorry, who are you? And your team? And injected, injected with what? What are they doing to do to her?” The Doctor interrogated, his anger swelling in his chest at the thought of anyone laying a finger on Rose let alone treating her like cattle to be sold. 

“My name is Nima, I escaped from them last year and I recruited a couple others, survivors or families of survivors who want to see an end to Hamil. We aren’t anything fancy but we’re determined to get justice for these women, for the women before them.” She looked down now shielding her face so The Doctor couldn’t see the emotion that was laced between her brows. He didn’t focus on it, instead his gaze lingered on her arms, the scars there. Several raised bumps and lines, roughly sewn together wounds that had healed badly and the evidence of many injections. 

“What are they going to do to her?” He asked quietly, his voice low and thick. 

“It’s called Isotron, it’s a hormone based drug they give to every woman they catch just before they’re sold. It’s a marketing technique.” She spat out bitterly. “It makes women enter a form of heat, an uncontrollable desire that is impossible to control. They inject it into them to make them more desirable for the men buying, to trick them into thinking they’re willing participants.” Her gaze hadn’t left the floor. 

“And you just let this happen? You just sat by while these women were sold and used?” The Doctor growled. Nima looked up angrily. 

“I did what I had to do to survive, I had to wait for when they weakest. You don’t know what I’m dealing with here, you don’t know how entwined this is, how deep the roots go, how many clients of his are those I would go to for help.” She was crying now, spitting her words like venom through the hot tears on her cheeks. “I know you want your friend back but right now you have to think about the bigger picture, we have to take down the whole thing, this can never happen again, I won’t let it.” 

“Ok, Nima, ok. I’m sorry, what’s the plan?” The Doctor offered, guilty. 

“He’s escalating.” She explained, wiping her face roughly with the back of her sleeve. “Normally he just sells to individuals but tomorrow he’s hosting an auction, selling them to the highest bidder. Your friend will probably be his prized possession right now. We’re going to get them out but we have to wait until the last girl is being sold, after the girls are sold they’re put into a transport that isn’t well guarded so we have to wait until the end. Knowing Hamil, he’ll save the best till last.” 

“Rose..”


	3. The Auction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disguised as a patron looking to buy the Doctor waits at the back of the auction room, the others will sneak around the back of the auction and rescue the women as they are taken into transit but they have to wait until the last girl, which happens to be Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn it's been a really long time since I've updated! Sorry! I have had bits of this chapter written for months but life kinda got in the way! Not going into detail but my life has completely changed since I last updated this fic and not really for the better lol. But I'll hopefully be able to finish this fic soon as I only have a one chapter left and I really hope it won't be another like three months lol soz. Anyway, enjoy! 
> 
> As always thank you to my ever patient beta reader housemate who puts up with my bullshit :')

The thick bergamot incense hung heavily in the auction room as The Doctor slide into his seat at the back of the curtained hall. The room was full, loud with mixed whispers from the many buyers here to claim a prize. He scanned the walls, the heavy dark curtains hanging over them, but through a crack in the curtains he could see the remnants of holes where chains had been hammered into the walls. He grimaced, trying to push out of his head the images of Rose being chained up somewhere, he had to focus. Shifting in his seat he looked up, meeting the eyes of the man at the back of the stage, he was obviously in charge from his body language. He was tall, dominating the stage as he stood above the audience observing his clients, mentally calculating the money he’d be selling each of the merchandise for. He had deep black hair that was slicked back against his deep emerald skin, the warm lighting of the room bouncing off his high cheekbones and small curved nose. He wore in an intricate suit, embossed with baroque style embroidery in deep red silk against the soot grey material, fitted perfectly against his toned frame. He oozed confidence, he was obviously comfortable in his role of authority, the ego emanating off him in waves. This was Hamil. 

He cleared his throat quietly, the hall falling silent. The Doctor sat up straighter, swallowing down the internal dread of what he was about to witness. 

“Gentlemen, welcome.” Hamil announced, the smooth voice dripping out of his enraging smirk. “It’s wonderful to see so many of you here at our first auction, long established clients and even some new faces. I have so much to show you all so shall we get started? I must admit I’ve really outdone myself this time, the merchandise I have to offer you gentlemen are of the highest quality. However, I wouldn’t spend all your money too fast, I have a special surprise for the end.” He ended with a wink, clapping suddenly, signaling the first girl to be brought forward. 

She was small, couldn’t have been older than 19, a slight frame echoed by the lighter green hues of her skin, she looked pallid and tired. She was dressed in a baby pink silk slip, one of the straps falling off her slim shoulders as she was roughly pushed onto the stage and made to kneel before Hamil. Everything about her appearance screamed submissive apart from the energy that was radiating off her in waves, The Doctor could smell the heightened pheromones from where he sat at the back of the hall. But the clearest indicator of the drug she’d obviously been pumped full of were her eyes, huge black pupils frantically scanning the crowd, like she’d been in the desert for days and the room was filled with large pails of water. 

“This is our lovely Alyshia! Sit up girl.” Hamil exclaimed, taking the chain bound around her wrists and ankles and clamping it to the metal ring attached to the middle of the stage. It trapped her while she thrashed against the binds, keeping her within a metre of the middle, just out of reach of Hamil at the edge. She yanked against them suddenly, running towards the crowd with bared teeth, spittle flying from her mouth as she growled towards the first row of buyers. 

“As you can see she’s a lively one, perfect for those who like a bit of a challenge.” He said with a wink, eyeing up a few bidders who were obviously regular customers. “Lets start the bidding at 6000 Kronon!” 

The bidding happened in a fast-paced haze, the prize quickly rising to the hundreds of thousands, but the Doctor wasn’t paying attention to the staggering numbers. He couldn’t take his eyes off the feral, helpless girl bolted to the middle of the stage, watching her struggle and writhe as the chemicals in her blood forced her to strain for every man she could reach. He desperately needed this plan to work, not only for Rose, but for all the others and to save the lives of the potential girls they could grab next. Then suddenly it was all over and Alyshia was being dragged off to the other side of the stage by one of Hamil’s guards while a smug looking buyer from the first row rose from his seat and staggered to the back of the room to settle his purchase. 

The rest of the auction followed the same pattern, helpless girls in skimpy lingerie either limp or snarling being carried onto the stage and sold off to the highest bidder while Hamil looked on, a slimy grin plastered across his face. By the time the auction was drawing to a close The Doctor was on the edge of his seat, his fingernails gripping the sides with the force of keeping him there. He had to stay put for the plan to work, so they could save all the other girls while he grabbed Rose but it hadn’t been an easy task. 

“Gentlemen, Gentlemen! If I could have your attention for tonight’s wonderous finale, I would like to announce our special guest, an off planet beauty, a rare flower, Rose!” Hamil stepped forward as he announced, swinging his arm out to the side of the stage as an introduction. 

And there she was. Hamil’s guard dragged Rose onto the stage though she tried to keep up with his large steps. She was dressed in a matching red lingerie set with stockings to match and large heels that made her even unsteadier on her feet. They had drawn her blond hair up into two black ribbons and painted her face to accentuate the pinkness of her skin. She stumbled forward, desperate to keep her head up as she scanned the room and tried to assess her surroundings. The Doctor looked down, trying not to meet her eye so that she wouldn’t give the game away too soon, even though all he wanted right now was to run to her. Hamil took her chain but instead of clamping her to the middle he just pulled her further towards the front, more clearly into the light and closer towards him. The Doctor could more clearly see her now and the effects the drug was having on her were becoming adamantly clear. The pieces of hair not tied by ribbons stuck to her forehead with the sweat that was pouring down her face, her pupils blown to dark orbs, her top lip pulled up in a snarl. Hamil pulled her even closer and the proximity to a man was obviously having an effect on the drug coursing through Rose’s veins. He pulled her into his arms now, her back against his chest, the cuffs on her wrists keeping her contained as she writhed against him. 

“Now Gentlemen, we weren’t sure the effect our little serum would have on an off planet gem like this but as you can see, she is quite pliant.” His arms wound around her, sliding his hand over her chest, the other splaying across her belly. “The only problem is, my good sirs, is that I am very tempted to keep her.” 

“Stop.” The Doctor rose from his seat at the back and walked into the aisle dividing the two sections of seating. “Stop what you are doing and take your hands off her. Give me her to me and surrender, I am giving you a choice.” He spoke calmly and clearly, articulating every word even though the storm inside him was tearing him apart seeing Rose like this. 

Hamil laughed and tightened his grip on Rose with one arm, the other rising above his head as he slowly clicked his fingers. Four more guards emerged from the shadows surrounding the sides of the stage and started to pace slowly towards The Doctor.


End file.
